


Cuddly

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Convincing Dwalin to relax can become a difficult task





	Cuddly

The hardships that came from the deaths of the last of the Oakenshield’s was felt throughout the company. Dwalin felt it more than most, he viewed Thorin as not only his closest friend but as a brother. At first you respected his wishes to be left alone to grieve, but eventually as days and weeks passed he slowly opened up to you. 

The two of you had grown closer on the journey to Erebor despite arguments that you shouldn’t have come. You understood that the Dwalin wanted to protect you but you insisted you could take care of yourself. You underestimated the emotions you would feel after the final battle. Being caught up in fighting all you felt was the adrenaline rush and then relief when you found Dwalin alive. But coming upon the rest of the company sorrow set in.

In the first month since the funeral you and Dwalin had become close, closer than you had even been on the journey. When he felt ready, he began regaling you with tales of Thorin and the trouble he got into. You in turn shared your own stories about the dwarf. It both bonded you and Dwalin and helped you heal. In many ways those stories were what helped you fall in love.

Dwalin was the first to admit it, something that shocked you. The dwarf was always tough and stoic unless in mourning and he had never let on his feelings for you. Not until the day he handed you flowers and asked to court you. The flowers were Bilbo’s idea, apparently the Hobbit had a conversation with some of the dwarves about courting rituals while you were asleep during the journey and Dwalin had remembered.

You smiled at his confession before nodding yes to his question and turned your back to face him so he could start the courting braids. Your courting only took a few months, neither of you really realizing the extent of your feelings until Dwalin became restless about having not seen you for a few days because of work and readying Erebor for the arrival of the rest of the dwarves. 

That was the day you decided to marry and months later the first wedding Erebor had seen in years was held. That day was yesterday, and currently you were lying in bed with your husband, trying to get him to go back to sleep for a while longer.

“But it’s morning we should be up”

“We’ve just been married, no one expects you to be doing work today. Besides I don’t want to get up. You’re so comfy”

Dwalin laughed at that, a sound you’d never get used to. Pulling yourself closer to him you slipped your arms around his waist, getting even more comfortable.

“Well if your gonna move in closer like that I can’t possibly get up”

“Mm, good”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
